A bench, some scribbles and a poem
by anna.luckyrose
Summary: Just a little one-shot in an AU, without magic, where Lucy is a famous writer and Natsu wants to read one of her stories, and she doesn't allow it. Just what about is the story...?  NOT Mature themes


**I have this idea from a long time, and I thought that now is the time to post it, so hope you like it, I have some inspiration from Tenka and manga and lots of another things.**

**Moreover, I made Natsu so out of the character here and the story is in an alternative universe where is no magic, no powers! So deal with this, if you do not want to read it then don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Last Bus.**

* * *

><p>"That's…that's…SO sweet, Lu-Chan! You definitely must send it to the editor! He will find a way to put this story somewhere!" Levi cheered happilly at Lucy.<p>

"Thanks Levi-Chan! I'll send it right away!" Lucy smiled also cheerfully while putting her new story in an envelope to send it away at the editor, now Lucy was a respectable and popular writer.

"Luuuucyyy! Show mee! Show meeeee! Why won't you show me the story!" cried Natsu while running to Lucy, all the time she wrote that story she wouldn't let Natsu look or read it, it was suppose to be a surprise for him but…he is Natsu we're talking here about!

"Natsu, is the millionth time I tell you, just wait a little bit more, you can't die from waiting!" Lucy said exasperated.

"You would never know, you're the one who write not the one who waits you to publish you're books! I must be the one who help you to write you're stories not the editor, and I must be the one who read first your books not Levi! Not your editor!"

Levi and Lucy giggled while Natsu started already to become the drama Queen.

"You…you…don't love me anymore! You started to cheat on me with…with…your fairies and pens!"

Now Levi and Lucy were laughing hard, that was his usual replica when Lucy refused him to read her works.

Lucy sighed, "If you want that much to read it then, here you go!" Lucy said while giving Natsu the papers.

"Seriously? You never ever let me read your stories before your editor!" Natsu's eyes were now wide open from emotion.

"Read now before I change my mind!" Lucy shooted a glare at Natsu.

"Y-yes!" He said while starting to read the papers…

_This is the real start of my beautiful life, I mean from when I started to be rebellious not the same shy little girl, this happened eleven years from now, 4th of May, when I was 16._

I usually stood at the right edge of the bench behind the bus stop. There I read my favorite books during the time I wait for the bus and the time I ride it when I return from the school.

"Lucy-san, see you tomorrow!" greeted me a long white haired girl with a motherly smile.

"Have a nice day!" said her sibling who had short white hair.

"Goodbye!" I waved and greeted them also then I retuned at my books.

Every day was blowed by the wind gently and quickly before I found those thirteen words scribbled on the right side of the bench I always sit:

""_**On the last bus, the two**_

_**Sleep surrounded by people**_

"_**Getting of lights"".**_

I looked fascinated at the scribbles from the bench…

_Could this be…? Tenka! The Last Bus poem!_

_I could swear it…it was a poem from my favorite book; someone wrote it recently, it wasn't there yesterday. _I thought while touching the words.

I could as well to continue it… I started to feel the blush from my cheeks; it wasn't allowed to write on a public propriety.

"Ahh!" I can't do something like this to a bench. But, but…I shut my eyes "I'm sorry!" and started to write:

""_**Shaking my head and just crying **_

_**I want to see the sea rather**_

_**Than the ship, just like a child."**_

The deep emotion of finding my favorite words on a bench and the happiness of communicating in such a coincidence…I only wanted to give a shape to them…a meaning…

I got into the bus after writing the continuation, and I opened the book to verify if I wrote the good words… Thank Godness I didn't writhe another words…

I flipped the pages; I've read already that poem so many times that I memorized it.

It might be a love poem that has yet to be realized or just joking phrases. However, in some way, it sparkles.

It's just a line of a text, but it takes me too many different worlds.

When I come back next morning, I was shocked, but also happy, that mysterious person wrote again.

"No way!" I shouted and persons started to look at me, I quickly sit down on the bench and turned my head in the other direction after they leaved, I turned ant touched the scribbles, as I thought…the one who wrote those is someone who uses this bus stop.

""_**Will you laugh if I say**_

_**That I want to hold you?**_

_**The lacuna ball washed in**_

_**The light of early summer."" **_

I want meet the person who wrote it, maybe if I wait, that person will come. I just want to take a glance at the person… what kind of individual is he, or she? How old is that person? Is a male or a female?

Suddenly I sow a boy with spiky pink hair coming near me, is he the one who wrote me back? He just stopped in front of the bench and stared at the fragment of poem…eh?

He gets a marker and…wait, this guy? Don't tell me…? Then he turns to face me and smiles.

"What?" he asks me still smiling.

I stared at him a little and started to blush again.

"Ah…um, I'm sorry, but that's…tenka isn't it? I pointed to the bench. Were you the one who wrote it?" I asked shyly.

He stared at me one second and took his bag off and got out a book, my favorite book.

"You're the one who wrote back?" he grinned at me.

_ I couldn't bring myself that moment to think about how much that big smile of his could change me. _

_ Now, I write this here because I want everybody to know my story, how I meet my partner, my soul and my life._

_ You made a rebellious person from the careful shy girl I was._

_ Dedication to my sweet husband, Natsu._

"Nice story, Lucy…." Natsu said shyly while he give Lucy the papers and runned to pick a fight with Gray.

Lucy giggled "That's exactly why I didn't want you to read it, you'll go to pick a fight with Gray. Like old times…" Lucy said like for herself looking at Natsu and she turned back at her chat with Levy.

"…._to my sweet husband, Natsu."_

* * *

><p><strong>I now a little strange, if is something you don't like tell me because I can arrange it in page again. I just had to do it, to me it seems a little fluffy what do you think?<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
